1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of agricultural products. More specifically, the present invention pertains to methods of treating agricultural products for the elimination of harmful infestations.
2. Description of Related Art
Agricultural products may contain the presence of insects, microorganisms, and other infestations including but not limited to bacteria, viruses, and other pathogenic organisms. These insects, microorganisms, and other infestations may cause harmful effects if they are transmitted to other plants and crops, or if the agricultural products containing these infestations are consumed by humans or livestock. To provide an example, harmful infestations are a known concern for bales of hay, and more specifically, bales of rice straw (a type of hay). Bales of hay, particularly bales of rice straw, are consumed in large quantities by livestock raised all over the world. Often, the bales of hay are produced in one part of the world, and are transported across national or regional borders to be consumed in other parts of the world. However, many countries impose severe restrictions upon the importation of hay due to the possible presence of bacteria or other harmful microorganisms. This due in great part to the desire to prevent certain types of harmful bacteria from being brought into those respective countries. Cochliobolus miyabearus is one example of such a bacteria that may be present within bales of hay which the import restrictions are designed to prevent being imported.
A number of different approaches can be taken to treat hay such that the harmful insects, microorganisms, and other infestations are destroyed. One such approach is to apply dry heat to bales of hay in an effort to increase the temperature of the hay to a high enough level to kill the harmful infestations. This can be done by placing the bales of hay inside an oven to heat the hay to an adequate temperature. For instance, some bacteria, such as cochliobolus miyabearus, may need to be heated to temperatures in excess of 80xc2x0 C. to be destroyed. One drawback to this method is that because hay is normally packaged in bales of fairly large size and density, it can take a long time for every part of the bale of hay, particularly all of the areas within the internal regions of the bale of hay (such as the core), to reach the proper temperature. Depending upon the size and density of the bales of hay being treated, several hours may be needed to treat the hay such. that the entire bale, including its core, reaches the proper temperature. This places a severe bottleneck upon the treatment of large quantities of bales of hay.
The use of microwave energy to heat bales of hay is another approach that can be taken to treat the hay for possible infestations. The drawback to this method is that the hay is not uniformly heated over and within the entire bale of hay, and therefore some portions of the bale of hay may not achieve adequate temperature levels. Thus, some of the harmful infestations may not be destroyed by the treatment.
The use of chemicals to treat the bales of hay is yet another approach that can be taken to treat the hay. However, one significant drawback to this approach is that conventional chemicals used to treat agricultural products do not affect or destroy certain types of harmful infestations. Another drawback is that the chemically treated hay may be unsatisfactory for consumption by cows or other livestock.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a process to address these and other problems relating to the treatment of agricultural products. There exists a need for a process to effectively and efficiently destroy harmful insects, microorganisms, and other infestations, including but not limited to bacteria, viruses, and other pathogenic organisms, present in and on bales of hay.
The present invention comprises a method of treating agricultural products for insects, microorganisms, and other infestations, including but not limited to bacteria, viruses, and other pathogenic organisms.
An aspect of the invention involves reducing the air pressure associated with the agricultural product, for example, a bale of hay. This entails reducing the air pressure either within the agricultural product, around the agricultural product, or both within and around the agricultural product. Preferably, the pressure reduction will be created both within and around the agricultural product. According to an embodiment, heat is then applied to the agricultural product. The heat may be applied in combination with the application of another treatment, such as electromagnetic radiation energy. This procedure can then be repeated, if necessary, from once to several times. The number of cycles of this process that one would need to go through in order to achieve the correct temperature will depend upon the size and density of the bale of hay being treated.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from a consideration of the drawings and the description of the process contained herein. The principles of the present process may be employed in any agricultural application.